Aftershock
(completion) (blowing up wall) (per opened truck) (per secured safe) |achievement= }} Aftershock is a new heist released during the 3rd day of CrimeFest 2015 and is the seventh contract given by Vlad. It is also the 3rd loud-only heist given by Vlad. Objectives # Locate the transport vans # Break into the vans # Wait for Bain # Wait for the C4 # Pick up the C4 # Use C4 to breach the wall # Steal the truck # Secure the safes inside the truck # Drive to the pick up zone # Mark the escape location # Wait for the helicopter # Get in the truck Walkthrough The group starts out either on top of or below an overpass, with one member receiving a saw. The crew must then find the two trucks that contain the safes. Make sure to not kill the figures outside the vans, as they are Vlad's men. Once a truck is located, the team member with the saw must place it on the truck until it finishes. It functions very similarly to a drill, so use the same tactics. Keep in mind the trucks can spawn on or below the overpass. Once the first truck has been sawed through, remove the saw and move the safes. Apply the saw to the other truck, and move the safes in there as well. Once both trucks are sawed through, Bain will call in Bile to drop off C4. One player must get the C4 and apply it to a wall underneath the overpass. The player will then be faced with a truck, which they need to load the safes into. Load the safes, and drive to truck back to the specified area. Once it is in the correct area, the crew must light a flare. Wait for Bile to get into the area. Get the entire crew onto the truck, and Bile will lift it up, ending the heist. Strategy * Note that law enforcers will not attempt to pick up or move safes. * There are 2 methods to load the safes to the truck, each with its own pros and cons: ** Carry all the safes to the wall before blowing it up, then blow up the wall and put the safes in the vans. This method requires minimal driving, at the cost of taking time to transport the safes. However, this is an optimal way then playing with a full crew on Normal, since there are only 4 safes to take, and enough time before the arrival of the helicopter for players with basic Transporter to carry safes to the wall and come back to pick up C4. This is the recommended strategy for fast completion of the heist-even on Death Wish, a skilled group can have all safes mostly out of the "van area" before Bile arrives with C4. ** Drive the truck to the transport vans and put the safes in the trucks. This method requires a lot of driving and can only be done if the transport vans spawn under the overpass. One can choose to throw the safes down from the overpass however, to an area which can be accessed by the truck. Death Wish Changes * The minimum loot requirement is increased to 12 safes. The FBI Files Shortly after the recent quake that devastated much of southern California, two shipping trucks, left stranded on the freeway, were robbed. The trucks belonged to a Seattle-San Francisco-Los Angeles shipping company called Kowalski & Hutch. They claimed their client was a Russian businessman, but before investigators could get more details the offices were burned down and all records destroyed. Achievements Achievements= }} |-|Teasers= |-|Trivia= *'400 Bucks' is a reference to one of the level designers who spent $400 USD on a knife in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. Bugs *If Swan Song is activated while getting in the truck to escape, the truck will disappear entirely and the player will be left floating in the air. *AI can become stuck in the room next to the escape, when playing solo, this may doom the mission to fail. Trivia * It is the second heist to take place out of Washington D.C., instead taking place in Los Angeles, California, the first being Golden Grin Casino in Las Vegas, Nevada. ** Still, the police uses the uniforms and vehicles of the Washington police department. * This is also the first heist where some Gangsters are fighting with the crew instead of against them, in the form of Vlad's men, and the second heist after Hoxton Breakout to feature AI allies that will assist the crew in combat. ** Although Bain issues a warning to not kill them, no penalty is inflicted if done so. * Scientists predict that a massive earthquake with a magnitude rating of at least 6.7 will strike California sometime within 2015-2018. Considering the severity of the earthquake as noted by the news reporters in the Aftershock release trailer and by Bain, Bile, and Vlad throughout the heist, it may have already struck in the PAYDAY universe. * This heist is the first heist where, while escaping, the screen slowly turns black before going to the results screen. The second is Beneath the Mountain. Notably, both escapes feature being airlifted. * The safes are the same ones added in the Black Market Update, released during the 1st day of Crimefest. * Vlad may claim each safe weighs 400 lb. * This heist is very similar to Green Bridge from PAYDAY: The Heist: ** Both heists involve using saws to open the back of trucks to extract someone or something out of the truck, in this case the aforementioned safes. ** Both heists involve using air extraction to lift someone/something out of the location, in this case the heisters, the safes, and the truck used to store the safes. ** Decimated bridges are also present (though for different reasons). * Homeless civilians make their first appearance in this heist. They strangely are unfazed by the devastated environment around them. * Heisters will comment on the stench while walking across the bridge leading to the C4 wall. Video PAYDAY 2 The Aftershock Heist Trailer|The Aftershock Heist Trailer PAYDAY 2 Soundtrack - Utter Chaos|Utter Chaos - The Aftershock Heist Soundtrack Category:PAYDAY 2 heists Category:Loud-Only Heists Category:Heists contracted by Vlad